


A Specific Craving

by darling_diary



Category: Original Work, vore - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: A self indulgent drabble
Kudos: 30





	A Specific Craving

All you were capable of being aware of at the moment was the looming presence pinning you to the ground, and the weight of them pressed flush against you. Their stomach, which was what was mainly keeping you in place, growled with such force you could feel it throughout your entire body.

They looked down at you, such an adorably small creature at less than half their height, and grinned a full smile that show cased their fangs. “Did you hear that?” They asked, like it was at all possible for you to not have. “Ugh, i’m sooo hungry.” They playfully whined, closing their eyes and dipping their head to press it against your neck, inhaling the sweet scent that was so uniquely you.

“O-oh yeah?” you said, struggling to sound not like a flustered mess; a Herculean feat considering the circumstance. “Well I think we’ve still got some food in the kitchen.”

They hummed, one hand moving from your wrist to cup your face as they nuzzled closer against you. “Nah, there’s nothing good. Besides,” You could feel their grin against your skin. “I’m craving something really specific right now.”

“That so? Want me to make a quick grocery run?” You knew where they were going with this, that didn’t mean you had to make it too easy for them.

“Unfortunately, they don’t carry this delicacy in stores; it’s one of a kind.”

You opened your mouth to give another coy response, but the quick flick of a large tongue up the length of your throat froze the words before you could even think of them. Their stomach growled again, somehow even more insistent than before, and they propped them self up to look into your eyes. “Listen to that, my poor stomach sounds so sad!”

“Hm, tragic.” you said, biting your lip to avoid smiling at their adorable pout.

Their thumb lazily moved up and down your cheek, making it incredibly hard not to just melt right there. “Feel like helping me out with my predicament, love?”

“I would, but I just don’t know how i’m supposed to when you won’t tell me what exactly it is you’re hungry for.” You shrugged and this time you weren’t able to keep the shit eating grin off your face.

They leaned forward to kiss you, soft and slow. “The only thing capable of satisfying my hunger right now is you, my darling.”

They didn’t give you a chance to reply before the top of your head was pressed against the entrance to their throat, warmth washed over you as their maw encompassed your entire view. Their tongue playfully licked your cheek before a thick swallow sounded around you and you were pulled a little deeper in. Huh, they really must be pretty hungry, usually they go slower than this. 

Outside, you felt their hands grip your biceps, keeping a firm hold as they guided your shoulders into their mouth, swallowing again and again in quick succession.

If you thought their stomach was loud when you were outside, it was nothing compared to what it sounded like when you were right above it. To you, it sounded impatient, like it couldn’t wait to get a hold of you after it got a taste. They seemed to head it’s command, before you knew it they were to your elbows and you were drawn closer to your destination,

Gravity shifted around you and you knew it was due to them tilting their head back, turning you upside down. You slid faster and faster into them, their swallows becoming more frequent and desperate. Their stomach practically quivered in delight when your body finally began pooling into it, the walls eagerly pressing against you, like it was trying to grab you and pull you down faster so it could claim you completely. 

Your lower half took no time at all to slurp down, and soon you no longer felt cool air against your feet, for it was replaced by warm breath and what felt like an appreciative lick. An extra loud gulp pulled the last part of you into their throat, and a few more found you settled completely within your beloved.

“Damn, you were starving.” You chuckled.

You heard their content sigh all around you and felt their loving hands roam around the bulge you created. “I told you.”

You only laughed and burrowed into the soft flesh, vaguely aware of them moving and finding a spot to lay down and hug their distended belly.

All that was left to do now was get comfortable, you both knew you’d be like this for a while.


End file.
